Mine
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Irvine x Squall. A friend made me do it. Just a little one shot about... Well, read it and review it! Really, really, really too sexy. I could hardly type it...


Another Irvine and Squall fanfic. My friend made me do it.

**Mine**

Squall ran a hand through his hair distractedly. He was standing in his bathroom, a bemused look on his face as he watched the brunette in front of him wash his face. The man leaning over the sink straightened up, revealing his full height of six feet, and grinned. "Well, Squall, I'm off. I've gotta hot date with a fine chick."

"You've been dating her for eleven months, Irvine."

Irvine smiled and tied his long brown hair back into a ponytail. He took his cowboy hat back from Squall and laughed. "Yep, but tonight's the night. I got her a ring and everything."

Squall raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You're going to propose?"  
"Yeah! Why? You don't look very happy for me…"

"Oh, no, I am." That was a lie. Squall was about as happy for Irvine as Seifer Almasy, his worst enemy, was willing to marry him. The girl Irvine was dating, Selphie Tilmitt, was annoying and had a reputation for growing bored of men easily, and, truth be told, Squall actually suspected that he was in love with Irvine.

Not like he would admit it. He was too self-concious, too shy, too ever admit to loving anyone, much less his best friend.

Irvine smiled and ruffled Squall's hair. He went out into the living room, followed by the smaller brunette, and grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch. Squall sighed. "You're really going to propose?"

"Yeah."

"Will we still hang out?"

Irvine smiled. "Course! We're best friends! Oh, and thanks for letting me use your shower and stuff. My bitch of a landlord shut my water off."

"No problem."

"Wish me luck."

Squall nodded, and Irvine left. Squall shut the door behind him and raised a hand to his face. His cheeks were wet, and he frowned. "Why am I crying? It's not like we loved each other or anything… Well…"

He collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV, still crying.

* * *

An hour or two later, Squall was nearly asleep, pleasantly buzzed from three beers. Someone pounded on the door. Squall stood up slowly and stretched. The pounding became more frantic, and Squall's eyes widened. Maybe it was a robber. He _did_ live in a pretty shoddy part of town.

He went to the door cautiously and opened it. Irvine was standing there, soaking wet and crying. Squall put an arm around his waist and pulled him inside. "What happened?"

"It's raining out, Squall."

"And Selphie? What did she say?"  
Irvine shook his head. "No, of course. I was stupid to think she would want to marry me. So fuckin' stupid."

They sat down on the couch, and Irvine rubbed his eyes. "Can I stay over tonight?"

"Sure. I'll pull out the bed and…"

"No. I mean, _stay over_. As in…"

Squall looked at him. "You're delirious."

Irvine pinned the man to the couch. His blue eyes were entirely sure and bright. "Squall, I'm sure I want to do this. Girls are too much trouble."

"Ir… Irvine… You can't…"

"I want to."

Squall glared up at him. "What if _I_ don't want to? I'm not just some idiot sex toy you can use when you need me."

Irvine's eyes went wide. "Sex toy? No, no. I really want you. Give me a chance."  
"You like me?"

"Yes. I always have."

At the look on Squall's face, Irvine laughed nervously. "Dude, you like me too, right? Or did I just come out of the closet for nothing?"

Squall slipped a hand around the back of Irvine's head and pulled him down into a kiss. They broke apart for a second, and Irvine rested his forehead against Squall's and smiled. "I guess I didn't."

They started kissing again, and Squall pulled Irvine's jacket off. They broke apart, and Squall, his movements business-like and firm, began to remove the rest of Irvine's clothes. The taller man smiled and grabbed Squall's wrist. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up for a sec. You haven't been with a man before, have you?"

"No. But you haven't either."

Irvine laughed. "Don't be so sure about that. Me and Zell have screwed a few times."

"Zell…?"

"Your next door neighbor."

"Oh…"'

Irvine smiled. "Exactly. Anyway, there has to be a bit of build up."

He began to pull off Squall's clothes, touching the smaller man lightly. Squall moaned softly, and Irvine laughed again. He began kissing Squall's neck, then his chest, running circles around his nipples with his tongue. Squall arched his back, and Irvine sat up. "Lube. Do you have any lotion?"

Squall nodded weakly. "I…In the bathroom… Under the sink…"

Irvine stood up and went into the bathroom. He returned a few moments later clutching a bottle of lotion. He re-mounted Squall and unzipped the other man's pants, pulling them down in one fluid movement, along with his boxers. He forced Squall's legs apart, getting no resistance whatsoever from the smalle man.

Coating three of his fingers with the lotion, he slid these into Squall's opening. The man bucked slightly and arched his back even more, digging his nails into Irvine's back. Irvine spoke, his voice husky. "This… This'll hurt, Squall…"

"B… Bring it on, Irv…"

Irvine moaned, coated his own throbbing member with the lotion, and forced it into Squall, who screamed and clutched at the couch. He bucked forward, and Irvine moaned again. "S-Squall… Damn… You're so q-quick…"

He forced it in farther, and Squall cried out again. "I-Irvine, that hurts!"

Irvine pulled his organ out of the smaller man and fell back, breathing heavily and rapidly. "Unh…"

Squall moaned. "Irvine, you bitch… That hurt like hell."

"But it felt good too, right?"

"Yes. I don't know why, though…"

Irvine sat up. "You wanna hit the shower?"

"Will I get more sex?"

"Standing up, if you want. I'm a cowboy, baby. Riding all night. You won't be able to walk by the time I'm through with you."

"Irvine…"

"And I still won't be satisfied. You might have to take a week or two off of work, my little boy bitch. I've got quite a lot to teach you."

Squall moaned. "Damn… But I get to be on top for a while, all right?"

"Fine."

Irvine drew the smaller man to him in a deep kiss, and they fell back onto the couch. Squall opened his eyes slightly and smiled into the kiss. He had his cowboy, now, forever, or so he hoped.

Irvine smiled down at him. "You're mine, all mine, and nothing is going to change that."

* * *

Wah! So horrible! It's so bad… 


End file.
